102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue
| genre = 3D Adventure, Action, Platformer | modes = Single player, multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Dreamcast, PSone, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Color | media = GD-ROM, CD, Cartridge | requirements = Windows 95, 98 | input = Dreamcast Game Pad, PSone Dual Shock, Keyboard, Mouse }} 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue is a videogame based on the live-action Disney movie 102 Dalmatians. It made its debut on the Sony PlayStation. Synopsis The game itself follows the films' storyline loosely. The player can choose the role of one of two dalmatians, Oddball or Domino, who are out in Regent's Park looking for treasure. It's not long before the player realizes that a toy found buried in a park was made at one of Cruella De Vil's toy factories; this eludes to the fact that Cruella's toy sales are down, which ultimately leads to the problem in the storyline. Facing financial ruin from lack of sales, Cruella sets an evil plan in motion - to reprogram her toys to capture any pets in sight. Oddball and Domino are the only puppies in their family who haven't been captured when they return from the park. Their parents, Dottie and Dipstick, set out to rescue their puppies, commanding Oddball and Domino to stay home and 'be good.' The puppies do not listen, and are soon out on their biggest adventure yet - to save their brothers and sisters, and their parents who are captured along the way. Throughout the game, the puppies have to rescue their siblings, fend off Cruella's henchmen, and Cruella herself several times, while navigating through all kinds of terrain, leading up to a final battle at Cruella's toy factory, during which Cruella (and her "Dot Com Darling," Dr. Farzboom) are encased in Farzboom's own creation, "supergloop." Ironic, considering Cruella's plan was to encase all the puppies in this heavy-duty glue-like substance to create a line of realistic animal toys. The henchmen end up deserted on an island, and Cruella ends up in a jail cell, still glued to Farzboom. Gameplay Over the course of the game, the player has several opportunities to collect 'stickers' towards a virtual sticker book which can be accessed through the level menu. Various actions within the game will unlock stickers. Generally, there's a sticker for finding the first checkpoint and exiting every level, collecting 100 bones each level, and rescuing all the puppies in each level. Each level has its own individual tasks -- completing a chore, defeating a henchmen, solving a puzzle, etc. -- which will also grant stickers. There are six stickers per a level, excluding Cruella levels, which combine together with mini games for their own sticker image. Puppies to the Rescue is a 3-dimensional game with the ability to angle the camera in whichever direction will make it easiest to navigate for you. Necessary, too, unless you like being dive-bombed by random toy planes from behind. The game contains a few minor glitches, like walls which jumping over cause you to drop at the starting point on the level, but these are harmless and don't damage your progress. The player must bark at toys to short-circuit them, our roll into them to smash them. Checkpoints within a level are places where you will be sent back if you lose a life, and are marked by a parrot named Waddlesworth. If you lose a life and have not reached a checkpoint, you will be sent back to the levels starting point. Unlike the Game Boy Color version of the game, toys you fry stay broken. Each level has an 'animal friend' who will tell you how to get through the level, and sometimes assign you specific tasks to do in return for their help. Completing each of the Cruella levels will unlock a mini game to play. Levels Regent's Park - A fine old English park near Oddball and Domino's home. Waddlesworth will introduce you to the game, and Fidget the squirrel will give you some assistance making sure Jasper Baddun 'gets the point, in the end.' Literally meaning a swarm of angry bees stinging him. Jasper blocks a chance for an extra life, and Fidget holds the last of the collectible bones in the level in exchange for finding her favorite acorn for her, but you can easily run straight through Regent's, via the waterfall fountains, without facing either character. Toy Store - One of Cruella De Vil's toy stores, located in Piccadilly City. The place has a rather simplistic and whimsical feel, to promote the idea of a childrens environment. Here you'll meet Sgt. Tibs the cat, who will direct you to go through Piccadilly City and scale Big Ben's bell tower, in order to reach the Twilight Bark for further information. You'll also be introduced to a type of toy that unlocks things for you, though it is only used to present you with a puppy to save in this level. Piccadilly - A small city area, complete with vehicles(which are fun to stop and bark at so they'll honk at you). Fidget the squirrel is once again your animal guide here, defiant of the Regent's Park level where she states that her mother does not let her go far from their tree. Here you will jump on top of cars to reach high places, scare Horace Baddun into an open manhole, and possibly take some time to listen to random humans babble into the phone. After all, what puppy doesn't want to hear some strange woman ordering blue underwear, with yellow polka-dots? This level also contains a puzzle set by Farzboom to test your intelligence, the solving of which will allow you to rescue an otherwise out of reach sibling. Big Ben - In this level you'll be guided by a sickly bat named Ivana. This is the first level where you'll encounter flying enemies, and the level itself is more maze-like than the previous ones. By balancing on gears, riding pistons and counterweights, and jumping onto pendulums, you must navigate up to the top of the tower. Ivana will drop in every now and again with hints and information. Listen to what she says carefully, as she will direct you where to find siblings and treats you might be worse off without. Cruella I - Once you've climbed to the top of the tower, you'll find Cruella waiting in a helicopter to get you, armed with... Tomatoes. Assumably because she wants to turn the pets into toys, she doesn't want to kill you just yet. You must launch pineapples back at her off of rickety old catapults, while avoiding her shots at you. Big Ben itself, which is the bell atop the tower, can be rung in order to seize up Cruella's helicopter. This will give you enough time to run out and fire at her, but only if you time the ring to catch her while she's within range. Cutscene - After Cruella leaves, Domino contacts the Twilight Bark. He isn't loud enough to be heard, so Oddball bites down on his tail, proclaiming it a 'volume control.' Domino yaps loudly in pain, and other dogs reply, telling the puppies to 'Go meet Fluffy at the Royal Museum.' Royal Museum - Fluffy is a Chinese Crested dog, who says he squeezed out through one of the air holes in the crates that Cruella's evil robot toys are locking the pets in. This is odd, considering Fluffy is Cruella's dog, and the museum is very far from Cruella's home. Apparently, the toys have been destroying the museum, misplacing artifacts. Fluffy directs you to collect the missing artifacts and bring them back to him so he can replace them. In this level, you will also be able to lock Cruella's fur-fashion obsessed henchmen, LePelt, in a sarcophagus, and ride an artificial pterodactyl in the dinosaur exhibit. The last thing Fluffy has you retrieve is a jelly doughnut from the cafeteria, the justification for which is simple -- he's hungry! The Underground - Fluffy directs you to continue through the underground, and on to the country. The level starts in a subway station, where you meet a rat named Chester who tells you the wiring is wonky down their, and some devices will do strange things. Some lights can hurt you, some vending machines reward you for barking at them, and some speakers meow when you bark at them. As you travel deeper underground, the rat assures you that the water's clean enough to swim through, and you eventually work your way through to another station area, where you exit the level. Carnival - Exiting the underground, you come up in the fair grounds, where a carnival is set up. A turtle named Shelby(and yes, he laughs at the pun of his own name) instructs you through this level. There are several carnival games to play, including a shooting gallery using the same kind of toy you were shown in the Toy Store level. This level is pretty hit and go, and you can run straight through it with no interference, but playing that way will not get you any stickers. Jasper is in this level, and by leading and locking him into a dunking booth, you can then use another shooting toy to soak him. Too bad he can't swim, even in shallow water. Lumber Mill - Chester the rat is your guide again here. The level has some similarities to the Big Ben level, having to use machinery to navigate through the level, in addition to getting treats out of the machines. In order to get out of the level, you have to operate a crane to place a log so you can jump from the log, to a ledge, and then continue up the stairs to the exit. Cruella II - After leaving the mill, you accidentally end up behind a gate that slams shut behind you. Cruella is here again, this time with a boat but still firing tomatoes. Luckily, what she locked you in is a watermelon patch. By tumbling into the watermelons, you can send them flying at her. Cruella won't be happy about the red juices getting all in her fur coat, or the black seeds being all over her for that matter. But it's high time Cruella learned, there's no beating puppy power. Countryside - After beating Cruella, you go deeper into the countryside. You'll find more flying enemies here, but these ones are faster than what you saw back at Big Ben, and stand a better chance of catching you. Listen carefully -- their engines make a terrible noise, so you should be able to detect them coming. A mole named Manny will guide you through this level, but he speaks in riddles. Horace will be waiting to intercept you, but leading him up to Stone Hedge will allow you to knock the rocks down on him like dominoes. So what if you're destroying a historical site? Everyone likes to make the bad guy go squish. Barnyard - On your way through the countryside, you find yourself on a farm. A pig there, named Priscilla, has a lazy owner who hasn't been taking care of the place. Priscilla will unlock the gate for you if you do the chores he's left undone for her. Get ready for chicken herding, toolbox fetching, repair work, and tipping over an outhouse. After the chores are done, Priscilla will unlock the gate. But it would make her very happy if you'd do one more thing and find her a present for her birthday -- what, you thought she was wearing that silly paper hat for nothing? Ice Festival - A snowy festival ground area, with busted up ice, ski slopes, and a hyper-active, thrill-seeking snow rabbit named Crystal. There are more planes like what were in the Countryside here, but now you have the chance to shoot them out of the sky with snow balls. Jasper waits for you by the river, but just lead him onto the pond and he'll crack the ice, making a nice henchmen-cicle out of himself. Ancient Castle - Ivana's finally caught up to you, and she will instruct you through the castle. It's a simple level, but has many switches to play with to access different areas. To finish this level, you'll have to launch yourself on a catapult up to the battlements, and then fight against the wind (which can easily knock a little puppy back a few paces) to reach the end. Cruella III - Once you've scaled the battlements, Cruella winds up above you, and now she's got a new weapon! Instead of her old tomatoes, she now hurls balloons filled with supergloop. You'll find a rolling catapult that you can load with pumpkins to fire back, but you'll have to knock the weaker sections out of the wall before you can hit Cruella herself. Spooky Forest - Crystal the rabbit is here to help again, and warns you that she can smell LePelt's cologne. And too right she is. Deeper in the forest, you'll find LePelt waiting for you. However, if you just walk into a hollow log, he'll try to follow you and get stuck. He's a genius, isn't he? After rooting through the forest for siblings and dog bones, you can leave easily. Hedge Maze - This level, like Big Ben, is a maze. Unlike its predecessor in that department, however, there are traps that really can hurt you in the Hedge Maze. This area was set up by Cruella to keep intruders out of her home, though one has to wonder why the cops never asked what exactly she had to hide. Manny the mole is here to help again, and has left a couple maps to help you through the maze. De Vil Manor - Cruella's home, where you will again meet Sgt. Tibs, who lives in the area. Horace is sleeping on the couch, but wake him by driving an old clock to ring fit to wake the dead and lead him under an old chandelier, and Tibs will send the lighting fixture crashing down on Horace, causing the henchmen to fall through the rotting wood floor. You'll find the exit in the basement. Toy Factory - Fluffy's back, and he's ready to explain how to get through the factory. The factory is even more dangerous that the maze. Be careful not to fall into a metal crusher! It'll take good timing to pass through the machinery unharmed, but there will also be siblings to rescue and treats to account for in the process, as well as toys that will attack you. Cruella IV - Once you've passed through the factory, you'll find Cruella waiting in the heart of it, only this time it's apparently time to pull out the big guns. Cruella will be waiting with a high-tech computer system and a cannon that spews supergloop all over you. Smaller guns will be lower down for you to use occasionally, each with a shield system. However, they break quickly, and you'll have to run as soon as they do. There are three levels of computer that you must break in order to disarm Cruella's machine. Once you bust all three, Cruella will fall into the vat of supergloop below. Minigames Minigolf 9 holes of Putt-Putt. Dig-Dog A matching game. Tiltmaze A game where you have to avoid knocking the ball in the holes. Checkers Whadd'ya THINK it is?! Ice Race A race against Cruella's toys. Jam Dance A game where you can make music. Links * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0272423/ Category:2000 video games Category:Crystal Dynamics games Category:Disney video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Eidos Interactive games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:PlayStation games Category:Video games based on films Category:Windows games es:102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue fr:Les 102 Dalmatiens à la rescousse ! pt:102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue simple:102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue sv:102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue